


'Cause The Best Luck I Had Was You

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Hugs and comfort, M/M, Old men being cuties, Very short and I apologize for that, Written for old fiddlestan day because these babes, and helped stan with the portal, this is some kind of au where fidds regained his memory early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently shushed the engineer, burying his face into his neck. “Fidds, listen to me.” He could hear his ragged breathing, and it gave him all the more reason to pull something that could go right from his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause The Best Luck I Had Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Say Hey (I Love You) by Michael Franti & Spearhead
> 
> Written for Old Fiddlestan Day! I just needed to write something for my lovely babes

“Stan, what are we going to do when the portal is opened?” Fiddleford asked quietly. They were curled up in the chair in the living room, Stan watching some terrible reality show while Fiddleford read a book he had found on the shelf. It took Stan a moment to tear his eyes away from the television (that’s right Emily, you tell her what you think) to look at the man in his lap.

“We’ll be a whole family again, that’s what we’re going to do.” Stan said dismissively, but there was worry in his features just from thinking about it. He wasn’t looking at Fiddleford, which was the number one tell that he was lying.

The engineer sighed, looking back at his book. He decided that he hated being right, especially when it came to Stan and his obvious fear. “There’s just… So much that could go wrong.” He started, still staring at the page but he wasn’t reading it either. “The portal could destroy the town, something that isn’t Stanford could come out, the kids could get hurt, _you_ could get hurt.” Fiddleford’s voice was edging towards hysterics as he kept going and Stan was quick to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

He gently shushed the engineer, burying his face into his neck. “Fidds, listen to me.” He could hear his ragged breathing, and it gave him all the more reason to pull something that could go right from his brain.

If only to make his lover feel better.

“We’ve been through the calculations more times than you can count. We know every outcome, we’ve calculated it all. We’re going to get Stanford back; we’re going to forget this portal thing ever existed because we’re going to drop kick it into the sun.” He was satisfied when he heard Fiddleford let out a quiet giggle. It was still twinged with hysteria, but it wasn’t as bad as what was happening before. “And then you’re going to stay with me until we’re _really_ old men and yelling at kids to get off our lawn and Ford will be making some more weird shit in the basement but this time we can actually yell at him about it.”

Fiddleford was quiet for a moment, and Stan could hear him try and control his breathing, before one of his hands shakily ran through Stanley’s hair. “You already yell at kids to get off the lawn.” He said softly, but the mirth in his voice was louder than he realized.

Stan smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his neck before pulling away. “I know, but maybe you can join in too!”

Fiddleford laughed at that, wrapping his arms around the conman’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “If you say it’s going to be okay, then I believe you. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth, Stan Pines.”

Stan hummed, situating Fiddleford in his arms before standing up and holding him bridal style in his arms. The engineer squeaked, holding the book to his chest. “Good, because I wouldn’t want to go anywhere where you can’t follow.” Stan responded smugly, ignoring how Fiddleford rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his arm.


End file.
